


5x02: (We) Will Be King

by nightbirdrises



Series: S5 Reaction Drabbles [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbirdrises/pseuds/nightbirdrises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine tells Kurt about prom.<br/>tumblr: <a href="http://princehummel.tumblr.com/post/63053969712">[x]</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	5x02: (We) Will Be King

"You mean she got Carrie’d?" Kurt asks, eyes wide. The grainy image of Blaine on his laptop screen nods. "Well, what happened?"

"It was crazy, it felt like we were all moving in slow motion." Kurt watches Blaine shake his head. "She ran off the stage and we followed her to the choir room."

"God, who would do that? Do you know?"

"Not yet. I think Kitty said something about a Cheerio, but I’m honestly just glad everything worked out okay."

"Oh?" 

Blaine grins. “She was going to go home, but I — well,  _we_  — gave her a choice. She could have gone home, and we wouldn’t have judged her for it, but she could have stayed and let us clean her up so she could go out there and own her moment.”

"Sounds familiar," Kurt says with a little smile, his fingers straying to the ring. Blaine notices with a quick glance; his smile grows. "So I’m guessing she stayed."

"She did. Kitty let her use her prom dress and — Kurt, she looked beautiful."

"I’m still waiting on the prom pictures from you, mister," Kurt says with an exaggerated pout. "But I believe you. I just wish I could have been there."

"You spent plenty of time in Ohio. You had to go home."

"It’s still a little weird to call New York home. It’s not that it  _isn’t_  home, it’s just that… a part of me is still in Ohio with you.”

"I get it," Blaine says, the grin fading. "But it’s only a few more months. I’m going to graduate—"

"About time, too—"

"—and then I’m going to go home to you," Blaine finishes. Kurt’s heart jumps a little in his chest. "We can have our own prom. Just you, me, Rachel, and Santana in the loft."

"And Dani."

"And anyone else that wants to join us."

"No spiked punch, though."

"And no kings or queens."

Kurt sighs, staring at his ring. It’s still so surreal, the constant weight of it on his finger a reminder that they’re growing up. He still wonders, sometimes, if they’re too young to get married — but then he forgets it because he’s undeniably, beautifully in love and, even after all that has happened, Kurt’s sure they’ll make it. He’s no longer naive enough to believe that it won’t be difficult, but he has faith in his relationship with Blaine. “Whether we do a New York loft-prom or not, you owe me a slow dance.”

"Of course, my king," Blaine says. He looks unsure, suddenly, and Kurt frowns.

"What’s wrong?"

"I don’t know, I just— I thought about our first prom, and how you came out of it just as triumphant as Tina. You were stunning, and amazing, but the fact you even had to go through something like that is just horrible."

"It was years ago now, honey," Kurt says. "I’m fine."

"It’s not that." Blaine stares at a spot over Kurt’s shoulder. "I want to speak out. Against bullying, against humiliation, against everything you and I and our friends have had to experience firsthand."

"You mean in public?"

"Yeah. Not, like, right now, but someday." Kurt smiles. He desperately wishes he could hug his fiancé, but he’ll have his chance to do that eventually. If they remember that they’ll always come back to each other, that they’ll always talk, things will be okay. "I don’t want to be a politician like your dad, but I want to do something."

"If I may," Kurt starts, "you have a real presence, Blaine. I’m not talking about your stage presence, but your ability to make people listen and believe. I mean, look at me!"

“ _Kurt_ —”

"Don’t  _Kurt_  me,” Kurt says with a fond roll of his eyes. “Who told me to get off my ass and move here even when I had no school or job to go to? Who bombarded me with one-word text messages for days right after I met him, all because I just needed someone to care about me?”

"You would have made it without me."

"We’ll never know for sure. But I’m personally grateful for your contagious enthusiasm and unrelenting charm. That’s the kind of thing that other people respond to, too."

"You really think so?"

Kurt grins. “I know so. And, you know, I would love to plan a massive rally in Central Park for Mr. Blaine Last-Name-To-Be-Decided, New York’s most charismatic spokesperson.”

"And the doting husband of Kurt Last-Name-To-Be-Decided, New York’s biggest stage and fashion icon."

Kurt laughs and Blaine follows suit until they’re both giggling at nothing in particular. “Seriously, though. I’m so glad you guys helped Tina like that, even if she has been a little crazy lately.”

"We’re a family," Blaine says with a shrug. "All the graduates, seniors, and new additions included."

"Hummel! I need your help!"

Blaine frowns. “Is that Santana?”

Kurt nods, turning to look. “I think she wants me to help her pick out an outfit for her date with Dani.” Blaine raises his eyebrows. “I know what you’re thinking, but you haven’t seen her when she talks or thinks about this girl. I have never seen Santana so flustered in my _life_. She reminds me a little bit of me from when we first started getting to know each other.”

Blaine chuckles. “You should probably go, then, before she shuts the laptop on us again.”

"I’m still holding a grudge against her for that," Kurt grumbles, but he nods. "I’ll call you later, okay?"

"Okay. I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, too, my fellow king," Kurt says, quirking an eyebrow as he closes out of Skype. He shuts down his laptop with a happy sigh, touching the ring again out of habit. He’s not sure he’ll ever get used to having a ring on his finger. He’s not sure he ever wants to get used to it.

"Stop being all dewy-eyed over your dwarf prince husband-to-be and come help me," Santana calls, and Kurt stands with a shake of his head.

A few minutes later, while he’s waiting for Santana to try on a possible outfit for him, he gets a text.

  
**From: Blaine**  
Do you think we’re kings in one of our lives?

  
Kurt huffs out a laugh and can’t hold back his wide smile.

  
**To: Blaine**  
Probably. But I think we’re kings no matter what.

  
**From: Blaine**  
I like that.

 _Me too_ , Kurt thinks as Santana stalks out of her room. Whether they’re actually royalty or not, they’re always Kurt and Blaine, kings of prom, Ohio, New York, and wherever their future takes them. Together.


End file.
